Argument
by TwilaStryker
Summary: Let's watch Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles do one of the things they do best: fight each other. And drag Tails and Silver into it. Pure boredom oneshot.


"So? Are you coming or what, faker?"

"Shut up."

"Er... you sure you don't wanna come, Shadow?"

"Don't worry about him, Tails. He's too antisocial for his own good."

"Says the echidna who spends most of his day alone on a floating island."

"Hey!"

"Guys, calm down..."

"Silver's right. We don't have to spend the day arguing."

"Like you're one to talk, hedgehog."

"Shut_up_, faker."

"Guys..."

"Don't worry, Silver. Maybe they'll get all the arguing out of their system now."

"Like that'll happen."

"What, do you wanna fight too, Knucklehead?"

"A, stop calling me that. And B, when did I say that?"

"Jumping to conclusions..."

"Shut_up_, Shadow!"

"Ugh..."

"Maybe... should we just leave them behind?"

"And leave them alone to kill each other? I don't think so. You haven't been around these three before. It's gonna get interesting."

"Tails!"

"What? Speaking the truth."

"I thought you were on my side!"

"Why would I be on your side? I didn't know there were sides."

"...You're always on my side!"

"Since when were there sides?"

"Not as tough without your sidekick by your side, are you, _faker_?"

"Hey!"

"I'm not his sidekick!"

"And I don't need Tails!"

"_So-onic_!"

"Oops, sorry bro. You know what I mean."

"Sigh..."

"Anyway, it's better to have your friends by your side than being antisocial idiots!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Guys, the girls are waiting..."

"At least standing alone means you don't have to rely on anyone!"

"Anyone except Eggman, your bestest buddy who you believe no matter what."

"Sonic, I am so going to punch you."

"And Shadow... don't get me started..."

"No, go ahead, hedgehog. What?"

"One word. Rouge."

"What?"

"Face it, faker. You live at her house. You work at GUN with her."

"So?"

"You would be lost without her."

"She's my _partner_. I sort of have to be _around _her."

"Guys..."

"Don't worry. The girls will wait."

"Being antisocial just makes you gullible."

"That may be the case for the guardian here, but not for me."

"Hey!"

_"My_friends are all your friends. Including you guys, if you haven't noticed."

"And you seem to rely on them more than you let on."

"Hey, I've been on more solo adventures than _any _of you guys."

"But you aren't as dependent as you could be, Sonic..."

"Shadow is right. You aren't as bad as some of them."

"I_know _I'm not."

"The worst is..."

"Oh no. We're never gonna get out of here..."

"Silver."

"Wait a sec, how did I get dragged into all this?"

"I have to hand it to you, hedgehog. You're living alone in a cave compared to _future hedgehog_ here."

"Or on a floating island."

"Would you cut it with the Angel Island jokes, already?"

"What. Did. I. _Do_?"

"Ah, Silver. The pinnacle of insecurity."

"Don't forget naivety, faker."

"Tails, what did I do?"

"Just shut up and don't move, maybe they'll think you're not there..."

"Silver, you'd be dead in a week if you didn't have Blaze around."

"She's my best friend!"

"Of course..."

"Would you three stop trying to provoke me? It isn't going to work!"

"Relax, Sil..."

"Plus you're just a kid."

"I'm fourteen! Not too younger than you guys!"

"Considering that my true age is most likely fifty plus, I have the right to call any one of you a 'kid'."

"Cough... old man."

"_What_did you just call me?"

"Dang it... it's never going to end..."

"Well, at least I'm out of the spotlight..."

"You_guys_! We're going to be late!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Tails, since when did you become the leader?"

"I'm becoming the voice of freaking _sanity_! We have people waiting for us and we're going to be late! All because you guys are too busy yelling at each other!"

"Come on, Tails. It's Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream. I think they can wait for a little bit."

"Do you want to get Amy angry? And be on the receiving end of Amy's hammer?"

"Er... no."

"Ow."

"Even I'm afraid of that fangirl."

"Finally, someone who I can relate to!"

"...Get away from me, hedgehog."

"So? Are we going, or what?"

"Where are we meeting them again?"

"So-onic!"

"No, seriously, I forgot."

"Hang out around town, nothing special really, but we've been planning it for a while now..."

"Thank you, Silver."

"Er, you're welcome..."

"See, Tails? Silver is actually _helpful_."

"Argh! Can we please just leave?"

"Tails, calm down..."

"Let's go! Another minute with you guys and I swear I will kill you!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow. Didn't expect that."

"You guys are ticking me off!"

"Sorry, Tails..."

"Don't apologize, Silver! You didn't even do anything!"

"I-"

"Knuckles, shut up."

"What'd_I _do?"

"Er... maybe we should just leave now. Get some fresh air."

"Uh... good idea, Silver."

"Yeah. That works."

"Let's go."

"Finally..."

**THE END**

**Just a little pointless thing I created out of boredom... thanks for reading! **


End file.
